Been a While Partner
by Controversially Crazy
Summary: Six years ago, the Courier left the Mojave Wasteland to escape haunting memories. Now, six years later, he has returned to find that the Mojave he once knew is now something completely different. Rated T, change pending. Drama, Adventure; some romance.


**It's Been A While, Partner**

_**DISCLAIMER**__: The Fallout Intellectual Property belongs to Bethesda Softworks...blah. Blah. Blah. You've heard it all before. Let's just get this damn show on the road, shall we?_

* * *

_Chapter One: It Sure Has Been a While_

* * *

_I-15; Outskirts of the Mojave Wasteland_

_Year: 2287_

It had been a long couple of years for Nick. Ever since he had left the Mojave, he had traveled all over the remnants of the United States; going as far south as Texas, and even to the remnants of Washington D.C. In this time, he had seen just how horrible the wastes could be. He thought the Mojave was bad, but some of the places he had been and seen, made the Mojave look like _nothing_. He had been through it all, and managed to get out alive. Only barely, though, in some instances. He didn't really know why he had left in the first place; maybe because he wanted to see the world and all that the Great War had brought upon society and the world. Or, just maybe, he needed to get away from the Mojave, away from all those dreadful memories that had been permanently imprinted into his brain. They had subsided to the back of his mind in the last few years, but they still lingered; gnawing at his mind.

But, eventually, he decided he paid a visit to the Mojave, where he had started out as a lowly courier, but managed to get involved with one of the biggest conflicts in the past few years. He had stopped at a small town called Willow Springs where a couple of traders were planning to head to the Mojave, straight up I-15 all the way to the Mojave Outpost on the outskirts of the New Vegas area. Nick figured he had nothing to lose, and he could serve the traders as an escort, and sure enough, they had obliged.

It had been almost a month since they had set out; stopping at any town on their way to gather supplies and trade goods. Nick had grown tired of the detours, but they were finally nearing the Outpost, as they had just passed a makeshift sign reading: _Mojave Outpost: Twenty Miles Ahead._

There were seven traders in all, as well as four Brahmins packed with supplies, and six escorts, excluding Nick himself. So far, they hadn't had any _major_ problems, besides a gang of raiders who "attempted" to raid their caravan, but they were quickly taken care of. Now, nightfall was setting in and they were beginning to make camp for the night, and end their journey tomorrow, finally arriving at their destination.

"Man, I can't wait to get to the Mojave, I need some rest." One of the traders piped up as they sat around a campfire, roasting iguanas on a stick.

This received some substantial chatter from the rest of the traders, as they discussed their plans in the Mojave. Nick had heard it time and time again, so he settled over to the edge of the camp, in his tent. He closed the flaps to receive some privacy, and began searching through his Pip-Boy. Finally, after several moments, he found the recording he had been looking for.

_If you're listening to this, then I'm already dead. I was probably shot on the spot, bullets littering my crumpled corpse. But you have to understand, what they did...they had to be punished. They had destroyed my only home, and massacred my people. We had children in their, Nick. Fucking children. I don't care if they saw us as a threat, they did something that can never be forgiven._

_So, yeah, I made sure they would remember the Brotherhood. I made sure they would remember Veronica Santangelo. I made sure I would go down in the history books. But this isn't what this recording is about. We don't need to dwell on those things._

_I...need to say this now. I love you. I know what I told you after that night, and it was really harsh. But I was having a hard time accepting my feelings, and...god. I need to end this now. Please, no matter what...know that I really did love you. And if things would've been different..maybe, just maybe...we could have been together._

_Goodbye, Nick._

That final goodbye hit hard, despite the fact that he had listened to it time and time again. The recording only brought more pain into his life, but it was the only thing that let him hear her voice one more time. He switched the recording off, and wrapped himself up in some blankets. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Not when the tears were running down his face and soaking the covers. Eventually, though, late in the night, when everyone else had gone to sleep, he drifted off, dreaming of her and what could have been. What _should_ have been.

* * *

The next morning went fast. It only took them forty-five minutes to get everything packed up at camp and set off again. The day was fairly uneventful, the only thing Nick could probably even mention was a group of radscorpions which he had quickly taken care of, despite a growl of jealousy from one of the other armed escorts. Finally, as the afternoon was just winding down, the gate of the Mojave Outpost could be seen. There was a lot of cheering and some sighs of relief from all the members of the traveling part, including Nick himself, who breathed out a big sigh of relief. He was ready to get away from this caravan and find out exactly what had happened in the years he had been gone. He had been avoiding all news about this place; hoping not to be reminded of the past.

As they reached the gate, he saw two NCR Rangers standing guard, sniper rifles strapped across their backs and two nine millimeters holstered on both sides of their waist. Nick was analytical like that, he always examined their weapons, just so he knew who he was dealing with. When they saw the caravan come up the the hill, they instantly stiffened, obviously curious.

One of them, a young female in her late twenties, it seemed, stepped forward. She held her palm up in a stopping signal, signaling for them to halt.

"Halt! Do you have your required trading papers?"

If you wanted to sell and buy goods in NCR territory, all traders had to be licensed and legal, because that would encourage the trading of illegal objects. After several moments of shuffling and paper-flipping, the female nodded, and motioned for the other guard to open the gate, but not before stopping Nick on his way through. The other traders stopped, glancing back at him.

"It's okay, guys, I'll catch up in a minute!" He told them, and then turned his attention to the Ranger.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" Nick asked curiously.

"No, no, it's just...you look remarkably familiar to Nicholas Grimes, hero of the dam. The one who received the Golden Branch?" The female chirped, a grin on her face.

Nick looked down at the ground for a moment, chuckling. Looking back up, he smiled. "Uh, actually, that's is me. Heh, so I guess everyone knows me around here?"

Her jaw dropped right open. "Oh, wow. Yeah, you're a hero 'round these parts. You helped us out a lot, you know? We could really use you, ya know? With all's that's going on now." She replied, her expression becoming down-turned.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'with all's that's going on now?', I haven't heard anything."

She gave him an incredulous look. "You mean, you don't...really? You know what, I think you might need to talk to Ranger Jackson."

He nodded, and followed her into the Mojave, wondering exactly what had happened that required his help.

_Damn, I'm guessing I'm gonna have another long mission ahead of me_, he thought as he followed the female ranger.

* * *

So, that was the first chapter of my story. Not sure exactly where it's going as of yet, but I have some things planned. Read and Review if you want. Oh, and a couple of things to go over real quick:

Yeah, I know Veronica is attracted to women, but they never explicitly stated she didn't like men, either. So yeah, I went ahead and made her bisexual.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, Nick led the NCR into a sweeping victory at Hoover Dam, completely demolishing Caesar's forces and killing the Legate.

But, yeah, stay tuned for more wasteland adventures next time!


End file.
